1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encasement for storing various kinds of contents such as wet tissues, and more specifically, relates to a resealable opening mechanism of a lid member for openably sealing an opening of an encasement.
2. Related Art
Regarding soft encasements for storing contents containing moisture such as wet tissues, soft encasements are being studied. Such soft encasements are easy to carry, it is easy to extract the contents therefrom, and they are resealable so as to prevent drying of the wet tissues remaining therein for reuse.
Examples of such soft encasements commercially available include a soft encasement having a structure in which an adhesive label is adhered over a slit tear line formed on the soft encasement. Such an arrangement allows the user to peel the label so as to tear open a part of the soft encasement member with the end of the slit tear line as a starting point, thereby allowing an opening to be formed at the time of use. The soft encasement may be used in combination with an airtight outer container formed of polypropylene resin or the like, for example. Such an arrangement further improves the capability of preventing drying of the contents stored in the soft encasement.
Specifically, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 59-99974 (herein after Patent document 1) discloses a sealing bag for storing contents such as wet tissues, which is formed of a fiber material for cosmetics, and which has a structure that allows the opening of the sealing bag to be repeatedly opened and sealed. More specifically, the sealing bag has a structure in which a slit is formed in a main bag member so as to form an opening, and a lid is peelably provided on the main bag member by an adhesive agent, thereby providing a film soft encasement having an opening which allows the user to reseal the film soft encasement.
Also, PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2001-525300 (herein after Patent document 2) discloses a casing for wet tissues or the like, which has the same advantage of allowing the user to repeatedly adhere/peel a lid to/from the casing over multiple cycles without deterioration in the airtightness of the casing. Specifically, the casing has a structure in which a slit is formed in an encasement member such that it allows an opening to be formed by peeling off a single label. With such an arrangement, the single label is provided so as to cover the entire area of the opening. The encasements disclosed in the aforementioned Patent documents 1 and 2 each allow the user to reseal the encasement with the label. Such arrangements allow the user to seal the encasement with high airtightness after use by properly applying the label to the encasement.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-310281 (hereinafter the Patent document 3) discloses an encasement having a structure in which a lid member is provided such that it covers an opening for extraction of the contents of the encasement in a manner that allows the user to open/close the opening. The lid member of the encasement has a portion at one of its ends, which serves as a tab that can be pulled by the user using the fingers. Such an arrangement greatly improves the ease-of-use, which allows the user to easily open the opening at the time of use.